


Nightmare

by FiddleDeStixx



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Child Death, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-16
Updated: 2012-11-16
Packaged: 2017-11-18 19:31:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/564488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FiddleDeStixx/pseuds/FiddleDeStixx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis is pissed off and mad, could it really be over for Nouis? Mpreg</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nightmare

Niall lay on the sofa, watching the football and eating his favorite pregnancy craving food, Doritos dipped in chocolate yoghurt. He placed his hands on his huge belly feeling his little girl kick when Louis came bursting through the door. “Come and feel her babe, she’s kicking like crazy I think shes excited!” Niall smiled at his boyfriend.

“How could you Niall?” Louis roared. “Wh…what are to talking about?” Niall asked in shock struggling as he pulled himself up from the sofa. "How fucking could you!" Louis growled, storming upstairs. He pulled out a suitcase and started throwing things inside it.

"Louis?!?!" Niall shouted standing up and running to the stairs. As he ran his belly took over and he fell on the wooden floor crying out in pain. Louis kept packing, angry fuck everyone and everything music blaring through his speakers, oblivious to Niall in pain.

Niall lay there on the floor dumbstruck. What had he done? He groaned in agony as he felt sharp pains in his lower belly. "Louis please!" he shouted as tears sprang in his eyes.

Louis was coming down the stairs when he saw Niall in pain on the floor. Half of him said fuck him and leave him, don't help him. The other half said something is wrong, help him! He put the suitcase down and stood over Niall, looking down at him. He only conveyed a little worry in his eyes, the rest? Anger.

"Louis...oh my God...don't leave me." Niall began to sob seeing his suitcase. "What did I-fuck- do?" He bit his lip trying hard not to have a panic attack. Louis was his other half, and without him he would be empty. "You really think I'm falling for that!?" Louis said, venom in his voice.

"Fall...ing..for....what?" Niall panted feeling intensified pain. "I think the babys coming Lou.”

"Shit." All venom gone, Louis's mind went into overdrive. He forgot about his reasons for being angry for the time being and helped Niall up. He brang him out to the car and started driving. At the lights, they stopped, Louis's angry breathing somehow matching Niall's pants a bit.

"Lou..." he said weakly reaching for Louis' free hand. To him, everything was okay now between him and Lou. Louis pulled his hand away from him. "Just be glad I'm helping you." He said, turning his head back to the road as the lights turned green.

Niall's eyes widened knowing that Lou was still angry. "SO ARE YA EVER GONNA LET ME IN ON WHAT THE FUCK I DID TO PISS YOU OFF?" Niall shouted as his hormones began to set in. "YOU FUCKING CHEATED ON ME!" Louis shouted back, almost swerving the car out of control. He regained control and kept driving, snarling.

"WHAT?!? ARE YOU ON FUCKING DRUGS?!?!" Niall screamed in frustration and pain. "NO, IF I WAS, I WOULD BE IN YOUR STATE NOW! I HEARD IT FROM THE BASTARD HIMSELF, HE BANGED YOU! YOU NEVER TOLD ME!" Louis shouted, luckily they had just parked outside the hospital or Louis would have crashed the car from the force of the shout. “WHO?”

"NEVER YOU FUCKING MIND!" He got out of the car and ran inside, getting a nurse and a wheelchair bought out to Niall while he signed some forms. Niall was so distraught he purposely fell from the wheelchair right onto his belly screaming in pain.

You: Louis had to wait outside as the doctor took Niall in, so when he heard Niall screaming, his heart hurt. Only a little bit. He tried to cover his ears as he waited for the screaming to die down and the doctor to come out.

The doctor came out looking grave. "Tomlinson?"

"Yes?" Louis said, looking up at him. "What is it?"

"I'm afraid the baby died on impact. I'm terribly sorry for your loss." the doc explained.

Louis hurt a lot now. The little girl he always wanted was dead, but given his chances, she wasn't his anyway. She would have been Harry's. But, she still would have been beautiful. Louis breathed out for a bit , then looked at the doctor. "Have you told Niall? Cause I'm not."

"Niall is currently in critical condition." the doctor said quietly. "We nearly lost him on the table."

Louis gulped. Niall was his everything, even if he was mad at him. "Will he be okay?"

We're monitoring him the next few days. Hes awake and able to talk but its going to be touch and go for a bit. Would you like to see him?" "Not right now, but can I see her?" Louis asked.

"Yes right this way." Doc nodded leading him to a quiet room where the little girl lay in a pink blanket. She had Niall's eyes and hair but to his horror he realised she looked like himself as well.

You: Louis looked at her before picking her up. She was lifeless and cold in his arms. He looked at her before tears filled his eyes. She was his, no doubt about it and she was dead because of him. Louis took a photo of her on his phone before tears started leaking out of his eyes.

It was his fault she was gone. He put her back down and backed his way out of the room, giving a note to the doctor. "Give him that when he wakes up will you?" he said before running down the hallway, out of the hospital and into his car. He drove back home. He got there, planning on never coming back.

Harry who had been waiting in the room with Louis was waiting for Lou as he arrived home. "Don't you dare walk out on Nialler." he growled.

"Watch me, it's my fault she's dead Harry, mine!" Louis shouted, putting the suitcase in the boot of his car. "Now I have to live with it and looking at Niall's face will just remind me of how much of a bastard I am! I'm not staying!" He slammed the boot down before getting in the driver''s seat.

Liam held a jug full of gas in front of the car. "The least you do is be there for him. You're gonna tear two holes in him if you disappear." Liam said sympathetically. "Fucking try to do what I think you're gonna do Payne and I won't hesitate to run you the fuck over." Louis growled.

"I've siphoned the gas...you can't move."

"FUCK YOU ALL!" Louis yelled, running to the unlocked boot and grabbing his suitcase. He quickly started running, the suitcase being light and him being the older and faster one of the boys. It started raining, which made it easier for Louis's TOMS to grip the wet dirt than the other boys shoes. He had the advantage here. He saw a Double Decker bus about to leave and and got on board. The bus was driven by none other than Louis' own mum. "Sweetheart...please. Go to him. Comfort him."

"Mum, drive or I get off and find someone else to take me where I want to go. I'm not going to him, end of story." Louis said. "I thought that might happen. " she sighed locking the doors to the bus. Why don't you want to go to him?"

"MUM!" Louis said, pulling on the door. "IT'S MY FAULT, HE HATES ME, I HATE MYSELF, NOW FOR THE LOVE OF GOD, JUST LET ME GO!" He forgot his suitcase and phone, running up to second floor and onto the roof.

Lottie was waiting for him there. "Lou..." she whispered, tears in her eyes. "Don't leave me. You the best big brother ever. And Niall needs you! Don't leave us..please." she held onto him tightly sobbing into his shirt.

"AH JUST GO AWAY!" He pushed Lottie off him before stepping onto the ledge of a highrise that just reached the buses's level and started climbing, reaching the top of the building. He stood on the edge, knowing someone was behind him. Already driven crazy since the next few hours, he knew who was behind him. "WOULD YOU ALL JUST FUCKING LEAVE ME ALONE!" He yelled, smelling cigarette smoke, yep, Zayn was behind him.

"You wanna hear something interesting?" Zayn asked.

"Enlighten me before I die, good going Zayn, this is just what I need..." Louis said, feet leaning dangerously off the edge.

"This is a dream." he said before leaping off the highrise.

"Ah!" Louis suddenly woke up, finding Niall beside him asleep, still pregnant. "Oh my god!" He hugged Niall, sobbing into the back of his shirt. Niall jumped, wide awake. "What the hell are ya doing? You could've put me into labor ya twat!" he mumbled angrily and sleepily.

Louis just kept crying, too caught up with the fact that that nightmare had spooked him to death. He shook, his hands pulling his knees up to his face and him burying him in them.

"Lou? LOU? " Niall called rubbing anything he could reach comfortingly. Louis's arms just shot out and held him close, well as close as his belly would allow them to be. "I had the most god awful nightmare Niall, I'm sorry for what I said earlier. Harry was just messing with me, got into my head." he sobbed.

"Its alright. I bet I haven't been any help eith-oh!!" he grimaced painfully. "Ni, are you alright?" Louis asked.

"I-I think that my waters broke." Niall smiled in pain and excitement. "The babys coming!”

"I'm not screwing this up again!" Louis said, before helping Niall into a new pair of boxers and taking his bag down to the car with him. He put Niall in the front seat, kissing his forehead. He got into the drivers seat and took off, excited instead of mad. When he stopped at the lights again, he got the feeling of deja vu, but he didn't know why. Niall had to laugh at the way Louis was panting right along with him. "You okay Lou?" Niall giggled

"Yeah, why?" Louis said, then he realized his breathing was erratic. "Sorry, guess that nightmare scared me out of breath too, didn't realize I was doing it." Niall bit his lip groaning loudly as he had yet another contraction.

Louis then remembered why he had that funny feeling, in the nightmare, he and Niall were driving here when he pulled his hand away from Niall. He wasn't going to do that again. Niall reached for Louis free hand blindly, "mmmm." he hummed trying to keep his breathing even. Louis grasped it, kissing it. "Just try to breathe Niall, we're almost there." Niall nodded doing some breathing exercises Harry taught him. "Thank god...I see it." he.said weakly.

Louis parked the car and went to Niall's side, lifting him out. He made sure Niall wouldn't drop out of his arms and ran inside. "Somebody help us!" A nurse came over with the chair and he lowered Niall down into it. "I just have to fill out some forms, I'll be waiting for you and Bubby with the guys. I love you." He kissed Niall's head, praying that this bit wouldn't be like the nightmare.

"I love you Lou...forever." Niall managed before being whisked away.

You: "Forever..." he whispered back to himself before filling out the forms. He sat down and he waited, greeting the guys as they came in. But then, Lottie and his Mum came in, that surprised him. Lottie ran to him and hugged him tightly. "Mum, what you doing here for? Are you working on the buses tonight?" Louis asked, completely oblivious to the fact they were all staring at him as if he was crazed.

"What buses Bubba?" Lottie frowned giggling a bit. "Mum doesnt work buses..." "Oh, oh yeah, silly Bubba huh!" Louis said, tickling Lottie. "Where did I get that from?" He said, laughing embarrassingly. He noticed Zayn was staring at him and he looked in a mirror across from them and realized he was crying.

Lottie giggled until she saw him crying. "Louis? Are you alright love?" Jay asked. Lottie climbed into his lap wiping the tears away. "I have to do something." Louis said, before he punched Harry in the stomach hard, wishing it could have been his face. "Thanks a lot you dick." "The heck?" Harry asked bewildered.

Thankfully, the doctor came so Louis didn't have to respond.

"Tomlinson?" he smiled looking around. "Right here." Louis said, walking up to him.

"Congratulations. You have a daughter." he smiled widely. Louis grinned proudly. "Can I see them now?" "Can I see her?" Lottie asked walking up to them. "You all can see them, just follow me."

Louis followed the doctor with everyone else to the room. Niall was sitting there, holding a bundle of pink blankets. "Come meet our princess." he said to Louis quietly, a shining pride in his eye.

Louis walked over and a tear slipped down his face. She was perfect. She had his skin color, but she had Niall's hair and blue eyes. "She's beautiful... Oh Ni, she's ours...."

"Who else would she be's? Harry's?" he giggled weakly. "Of course not!" Louis said rushed, blushing when everyone looked at him confused. He held out his arms."Can I?"

"You can." Nialler beamed placing her in his arms. "So what's her name?"

Louis looked at her. "Skye." He said finally. "Skye Annabelle Tomlinson." "Its beautiful." Niall whispered, tears falling from his own eyes. "Just like her." Louis said, smiling.

"We're a real family now." Niall grinned widely. "All of us." "Yeah, we are." Louis said. "Thank god."


End file.
